


Alpha Leon gets several omegas so that he can bring his species back from extinc

by Dragonlady322



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Infected Leon, Mpreg, Multi, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonlady322/pseuds/Dragonlady322
Summary: Leon is a lonely alpha that needs company from some equally lonely omegas.





	1. Chapter 1

"" - normal speech  
''- thought/text messages  
Leon's P.O.V.

      'Fuck I'm lonely and needs some friends,' I thought. I head out and to a close restaurant that I like. "Hey Leon you want your usual order," a waitress asked? "Yes please," I said. I sit down in my usual spot. Some people I think I don't know walk in. I smell the air and find out they are all omegas. They also smell the air. They walk by my spot and I hear that they can tell i'm an alpha. They sit in an empty booth by me. "Why is there an unmated alpha here," one of the omega males say. "I know right but he is hot," another male omega said. I smile knowing that they are talking about me. "Here is your meal Leon," the same waitress said. "Thanks," I said. I start to eat my meal. One of the female omegas says, "he even has a nice name." I continue to eat. They continue to talk about different things but they always went back to talking about me. I finish and ordered dessert. Another unmated alpha walks over to them. "Hey beautifuls how may I help you," he said. "Sorry but you can't help us with anything," the other female omega said. "Really," he said. I stand up and get between him and the four omegas. "Really," I said. (A/N: for this story Leon stands at seven foot five inches tall even.) I stay between them. The omegas blush at how close and tall I am. The other alpha backed off. "Thanks," the first omega said. "No problem," I said. I go back to my spot. I look down at my crotch to see that I have a bulge. I paid for my lunch and gets up and heads back home. I head to my room and takes care of my erection. I cum after a few minutes and gets up and heads to my bathroom to take a shower. I get out and head downstairs and starts to make dinner. 'Who were they anyway,' I thought. I see my phone light up with a new message. 'Dude where are you,' the message said. I sent a message saying that I am at home making my dinner. I went back to cooking dinner. I start to feel my cock start to harden thinking about the four omegas and what they would look  like without clothes and with my big, fat cock in them. I growl knowing they could be with another alpha. I heard a knock on my door. I take the food off the flame. I head to the door and open it to see that it is the four omegas. I allow them to come in. They all head to my living room. I head back to the kitchen to continue to make dinner. "You guys want any of the dinner I am making," I asked? "No thanks," they said. "Alright," I said. I notice that one of my kitchen drawers is open. I see two badges in there. One is a police badge and the other a government badge. I close the drawer and continues to cook. I finish around five and starts to eat. One of the male omegas came up to me and sits on my lap. I finish eating and places my right hand on his hips. "Hi," I said. "Hey I'm Albert," he said. "I'm Leon and who are your friends," I said. "The other male omega is Chris and the two females are Claire and Ada," he said. "Hey," the other omegas said. The omega felt my bulge against his pussy. (A/N: the omega males have both male and female reproductive organs.) He blushes and rubs against my crotch. I groan in pleasure. He continues to rub against my crotch. I tighten my grip on his hip. I pick him up as I get up and head to my room for relief. The others get up and follow me. I set him down on my bed and I starts to rub my crotch against his pussy. I kiss him full on the lips as I continue to grind against him. He whines feeling my cock against his pussy. I unzip and unbutton my pants and does the same thing with his pants pulling them down. I take my dick out lining it up with his pussy. I slowly slide in and wait for him to adjust. The others wait for their turn. I start to move in and out of him. I continue to move in and out of him. I bit the junction of his neck and shoulder. I cum flooding his womb with cum. I pull out and let him move out of the way and allows Chris to take his place. I take off his pants and lines my dick with his pussy. I do the same thing with him and the two females. They are all asleep now. They have my mark on their necks marking them as my mates. I have their marks on my neck. I lay down and fall asleep next to my mates. They all snuggled up against me as they sleep. I still would need to breed with them to insure that they get pregnant with my young. 

       *In the morning* 

I get up and head downstairs to start making breakfast. I finish and decided to call them down for breakfast. "Guys breakfast is ready," I yelled. "Okay," they all called back. I sit down and starts eating. Albert is the first one down. Then Chris and followed by Claire and Ada. They all start eating. I finish and get up and head out back to check my plants. I pick from the plants that have vegetables and fruits ready to be picked. I bring those inside. "You have a graden out back," Claire asked? "Yeah," I said. I head to the kitchen to place the veggies and fruits in and around the fridge. I check the drawer that has my badges in it. I close the drawer and heads to my office to see if I have any emails. I see one from Hunnigan. I read it and found out that there was an annual event that I was invited to. They most likely know that I was a former agent of the DSO until I was fired for a very stupid reason. I was fired for being an unmated alpha male.  
    
       *Back with my mates*

        "He look familiar to me Chris," Claire said. "Now that you say that he does seem like we should know him," Ada and Chris said. "Maybe because his full name is Leon Kennedy," Albert said. Chris, Claire and Ada all had an oh shit look on their faces.


	2. The truth is revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon explains why he was not seen in Washington DC for a few months.

Chris's P.O.V. 

      I had a lot of thoughts going through my head. I'm pretty sure that we all are having the same thoughts. He came down and explains that he was scared he would be forced back into fighting bioterrorism again. Me and Ada knew how he felt about it. I and Albert talk about what was going to happen now. Leon then gets a phone call from someone that gets him pissed. I can tell it might be an ex. He went out side to continue the call. He finishes the call and walks in. "Who was that alpha," Claire asked? "An ex," he said. "One you don't want to see," Ada said. "Yes and it seems I got her pregnant before she dumped me," Leon said. "What that's not possible," Claire said. "You're right," he said. "That's not good at all," I said. "Not only that she is on her way here now and I have you guys as my mates," Leon said. "True," Albert said. We all then hear a knock on the door. Leon walks over to the door and opens it. "What do you want," he said as he sees her. I along with everyone else wait for Leon to let her in. Leon finally let's her in. "Who are they the cleaning crew," she said. I growl low in my throat. Albert glares at her. Ada and Claire talk to each other. "No they are my current mates," he said. "Come on you don't need them," the bitch said. Leon growled letting her know that he did not want her as a mate. She shrunk back hearing him growl instead of purr. I stay quiet after that. He and the bitch of an omega talk. He tries to get her out of here. Albert knew that males like Leon are more aggressive. He would never hit a female or omega in general. "Get out," he yelled! He changes to his true form which happens to be a hybrid of several kinds of creatures including dragon, xenomorph and utahraptor. She ran out of our place in a hurry. Me and the others were wondering if that they could ask what was that about. The others went up to our room. I walk over to him and kisses him on the lips. He pulls me close to him. He then grabs my ass as he continues to kiss me on the lips. I moan into his mouth as we continued to kiss. He ruts against me as I grew more wet each passing minute. I hear a knock on the door. He goes and answers it allowing my team to come. He went to the kitchen to start lunch. "You guys want to stay for lunch," he asked? Piers said yes that they would. "Chris can you please get the others if you don't mind," he asked me? "Not at all," I said. I get up and head upstairs. "Let me guess your team finally caught up," Albert asked? "Yeah and Leon is making lunch," I said. They get up and follow me down. Leon finished making lunch as we got down. We all sit down around the table. Leon sits close to Claire as they talk. Piers growled thinking that Claire was his mate and only his. Leon stood up. Piers then stood up and sees that Leon is taller. I knew that they would not get along. Leon knew that Piers was one of those alphas. I get a call from Hunnigan asking where I and everyone else was. I forgot that it was on speaker. "Hunnigan how have you been doing," he asked? "Good what about you," she asked? "Great," Leon said. "Hunnigan how do you know him," Piers asked? "I use to a DSO agent til I was fired for a very stupid reason," Leon said. "And that was," Piers asked? "It was because of I was an unmated alpha male," Leon said, "well until now that is." "Are you willing to come back for a few years," Hunnigan asked? "Yes I am willing to return," he said. "Great," Claire said hugging Leon. Albert and Ada stayed silent the whole time. "I know you two are there," Hunnigan said. They both have a 'wtf' look on their faces. Leon and Claire were laughing their asses off. We all finished and Leon goes up and starts to pack up. "Where did Leon go," she asked? "Upstairs packing," I said. Leon finishes packing and brings everything down stairs.


	3. Moving back to Washington DC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon now is back in Washington DC and has his old job back.

Leon's P.O.V.

          We are at the airport waiting for the plane to arrive. My mates were talking with Chris' team. I was not interested in talking right now. Females see that there are a lot of what they thought were single alpha males while Piers and my self are the only real alphas. They only talked with Chris, Albert and Chris' team. I growl when alpha males talk to Claire and Ada. They back off. The plane soon arrived and we boarded with me sitting with Albert and Ada. 

       *Few hours later*

   We arrive in Washington DC and are met by Hunnigan and the new president. Well new for Albert and Ada. "Hey," I said. I walk down and is hugged by Hunnigan. "It's been a while," Adam said. "So it has," I said. We head to the cars waiting out front. We head to the Whitehouse. I was sitting in the front passenger seat of the car with the president. We talk on the way. The driver and I talk about different things. We arrive as someone else arrives. We all got out and head inside. "Jill look whose back," Chris said. "Leon you're back," she said. "Yeah," I said. The guards at the doors of the Whitehouse gets my luggage out and into an empty bedroom for me to sleep in til I get a new place. We continue to talk as I start to get more and more tired from the flight. "I hear someone is back," someone said. "Yup but let's wait for him to be more lively," Claire said. "Very funny Claire," I said yawning. I continue to fight to stay awake hours after the flight. I take off my shoes and socks and lays down on the bed. Falling asleep as soon as I lay down. Claire moves the blanket over me to keep me warm. Claire walks out and over to another room and starts to talk with Sherry. "So what happened while you were looking for Leon," Sherry asked? "Nothing except Piers hitting on me before we found Leon," Claire said. "Geez so what's with the mark on your neck," Sherry pointed out. "It's Leon's," Claire said. "What about Chris, Albert and Ada," Sherry asked? "All Leon's," Claire said. "So did you guys do it yet," the younger female asked? "Of course," the older one said. 

*Next morning*

I get up with a bad erection. Albert walked in and sat down on the bed next to me. "Morning," I said. "Good morning," he said. Piers walked by just as I and Albert kissed. I pin him to the bed. I ground my crotch against his pussy. I pull off Albert's pants and boxers and lines up. He nods letting me know that I can go ahead. I slowly slide in and wait for him to adjust. He adjusts and I start to thrust in and out of his pussy as he rubs his clit. I pick up my pace. I'm trying to make him cum before me. "Cu-cumming," he said as he cam coating my crotch. I cum filling up his womb. The others arrive after I cum. "No fair alpha," Chris said. "Then get in here," I said as I pull out. Albert moved out of the way and allows Chris to take his place. I roll Chris on to his and pulls his pants and boxers and lines my dick with his pussy. I slide in and start to thrust in and out. 

 

*Several hours later*

 

I have mated with all my mates. I just hope that they all are pregnant after all this mating. "You know that an alpha can only have one mate," Piers said as Hunnigan walked up. "Unless they are a rare like Leon," she said. I get up and head to the bathroom attached to the room. I take a shower. I finish and walk out in nothing but a towel. Hunnigan blushes as she sees how muscled I am. Piers growled as I walk to the closet and get dressed. "We going anywhere," I asked? "Not that I can think of," she said still blushing. I walk out to go talk to the president. "I was wondering if I would get my old job back or will start a new," I asked? "You will get your old job back," he said. "Thanks," I said. We talked about different things. "It's so good to have you back," he said. "It's good to be back," I said.


	4. Finds out my mates are pregnant

Albert's P.O.V.  *four months later*

         Me and the others have been feeling sick for a few months now. Leon is worried about us. Leon called Rebecca to see what is going on with us. She took blood samples and the usual medical stuff when she arrived. She said that it would take a month for the blood test results to come in or a week because we are her friends. Leon is now out house hunting for us so we can live together under one roof. Leon comes back saying that he found a few houses that were perfect for us. He then walked over and sits down on the bed. I sit down next to him. He leans against me as I hold him close to me. "You okay," I asked? "Just tired," he said. We all lay down and fall asleep knowing that we are in the same room again. 

       *A week later*

Chris, Claire, Ada and I all found out we are pregnant which cause Leon to stop thinking and then promptly faint. All of us laughs. "This is the best news ever," Chris said. "Specially for Leon," I said. "True," Rebecca said. Leon wakes up. "What happened," he asked groggily? "Just that you're going to be a father which caused you to faint," Ada said. "That's great," he said. Leon gets up and walks out saying that he needed some air. "At least he didn't freak out," I said. "Yeah," Rebecca said. "I'm glad he said that he was just getting air," Chris said. "Yeah," Claire said yawning. We all lay down and fall asleep. Leon finally comes back in with a clear head. He smiles as he lays down next to us. He purrs as he thinks about the babies each of us are carrying now. 'Best news ever,' he thought. 

          *Next morning* No one's P.O.V.

       Leon was the first to wake up. He walks out and meets with the president. They talked about the news that Leon is going to be a father in a few more months. Piers walked in and asked if he could talk with Leon for a minute. 

        *Outside the president's office*

         "I'm warning you if you don't give up Claire I will tell her that you raped a friend of hers," he said. "Well that would not be happening," Leon said. "Why," Piers asked? "She's pregnant with my young," Leon said. Claire walks out. "What's going on," she asked? "Piers wants me to give you to him even though you are pregnant with my young and not his," Leon said. "What Piers I never loved you at all," she said. "But Claire-," Piers started. "But nothing," she said. Piers growls at Leon as Leon growled back. The president walks out. "Stop Piers," he said. "Why should he have more than one mate," Piers asked? Leon changes to his true form. "This is why Leon has more than one mate," Claire said. Albert and the others wake up and walks out. Piers walks away as he growls. Leon changes back and heads out again to find out which house has the right amount of rooms for him and his mates and their unborn young. But none were what he was looking for. He continues to look til it was lunch time. He heads to a little diner nearby. "Great im just looking for a good place for me and my mates and mothers to my unborn young," he said. I ordered a simple burger with fries and a coke. Barry walks over and sits across from me. "Hey Barry," Leon said. "Hey Leon," Barry said, "house searching. "Yeah and not finding any really good houses and I just found out that I'm going to be a father," Leon said. "Congrats," Barry said,"that sucks." "I know," Leon said. Leon and Barry continued to talk til it was dark and Leon paid and said goodbye and went back to the Whitehouse. Leon heads to the room he was staying in. He sees that Claire is crying. "What happened," Leon asked? "Piers raped me saying that he was the better alpha," she said. Leon walked out and looked for Piers. President walked out and saw that Leon was pissed. "What's wrong," Adam asked? "Piers raped Claire," Leon said. "Oh come on Leon you and I know that I'm the better alpha," Piers said. "The better alpha would not rape another alpha's mate," Leon said. "You did what Piers," Chris yelled! "He raped your sister while I was out looking for a house for us," Leon said," I also met Barry." Albert heads to our room to comfort Claire. "Piers I want you to run a hundred laps til you can't no more and you can not get help," Chris command Piers. "Babe you okay," Leon asked? "No I'm not," Chris said. Leon hugs Chris against me. Chris cries against Leon's chest. Ada rubs Chris' chest. "But," piers said. "NOW," Chris yelled! Piers ran away to do his laps. "Ada go help Albert with Claire please," Leon asked? "Alright," Ada said walking to our room. "Come on," Leon said as he lead Chris out of the Whitehouse and to his favorite place. "Thanks Leon," Chris said. "No problem," Leon said. Finn walked up and talked to Leon saying that he tried to stop Piers from doing what he did to Claire. Leon thanked him for trying. Chris also thanked him. He told Chris that he would see him at HQ tomorrow. Hunnigan walked up to them asked what happened. "Piers raped my sister while Leon was out looking for a house," Chris said. "Chris made him run a hundred laps for it," Leon said.


	5. House hunting continues

Leon's P.O.V. 

        I'm still looking for a house to buy and own. "Leon you okay," Albert asked since he decided to come with me to find a home to call our own. "No I'm not," I said. Albert and I continued til we see the perfect house. Albert calls the number and they arrive a few hours later. "So you are looking for a place to stay for the rest of your lives," the real estate agent asked? "Yeah and I think we found the one," I said. "How much is the house," Albert asked? "It's about a hundred million dollars," the real estate agent said. "We have to see the inside first before we decide," I said. We all walked inside. Albert and I talk. "We'll take it," Albert said. "You will," the agent asked? "Yes," I said. "I'll pay for it since I have more than enough," Albert said. "That's great," the agent said. We signed the papers for the house. Albert calls the others and tells them they will be getting a pretty great house. 

      *Several days later* 

       We now have a house that has more than enough rooms for us. Chris and Claire share a room. Albert and I share a room next to them with Ada on the other side of them. I walk around the house and think that this place could house all our friends except Piers. Jill was over and was looking for a room to stay in. Our other friends came over to see the house. Piers was not here thankfully. We all talked about what I'm going to do while I wait to start working again. Albert and I went shopping for food and other stuff for the house as well as the unborn young. We talk while we were shopping. I see many alphas looking at me. Albert grabs my arm and pulls me away from the alphas as he was looked at as well. I see that Piers was here but he was not alone. I see Krauser was with him. Krauser sees me and walks over to me and Albert. "Hey Leon," he said. "Hey Jack," I said. "Hey Albert you look a lot better," he said. "I feel a lot better," Albert said. "Well see you two later," Jack said. "Same," I said. He walks away. We continue to shop. Every once and a while we would be stopped by women asking if I was the baby daddy for Albert's unborn young. I told them yes blushing. 

     *Hours later*

       We are finally done and are heading home. "I wonder how they know I was pregnant," Albert asked? "Maybe it's because you started to show," I said. "Really," Albert said looking at his abdomen. "Yes and you look beautiful," I said. "Thanks," he said blushing. We made it back with everything we bought. Everyone helped bring in everything. After everything was brought in and put away. Me and my mates all laid together with everyone watching a movie. Chris was having a hard time staying awake as the movie continued. Chris was not the only one trying to stay awake. The movie finished with my mates fast asleep. We all decided to sleep in the living room. I was surrounded by my mates and friends as we slept. 

        *Next morning*

        I was the first to wake up and I get up and head to the kitchen and starts making breakfast. Jill was up next and in the kitchen. "Morning," Jill said. "Morning," I said as I continue to make breakfast. "I didn't know you could cook," she said. "Yeah well you are living alone you pick up a few things like cooking and gradening," I said. Finishes making breakfast. "Can you wake up the others please," I asked? "Of course," she said. She walks out and wakes up the others. Albert and Chris were the first two to walk in and sit down waiting. The rest walk in and sits down. I start serving them as each and every one of them thank me. I put the rest in a container for later. I sit down next to Claire. I start to eat as we start to talk about what happened while I was gone. Jill was with someone else. I later learn that his name is Carlos Oliveira. Rebecca is now a professor at a university nearby. We continued to talk and eat. We finish as Hunnigan arrives. Rebecca offered to clean the dishes.


	6. Two months later

Ada's P.O.V.

         We are all six months pregnant now. Leon is back at work and he is happy that he could get his job back. Albert was asleep in his and Leon's room. I was laying down with him. We still don't know how many we each are having. Chris and Claire were outside starting a garden in the back yard. They then come inside and lay down next to me after showering. 

          *Few hours later*

         Leon finally arrives back home tired but heads to the bathroom and takes a shower. Few minutes later he walks out in nothing but a towel. Leon was tired that he laid down next to me. He then fell asleep. 

           *Next morning*

       Leon woke up and got dressed and head to work. Leon was talking to the president. When they both got a call. Leon was called by his parents. The president was called by people that want a treaty with the United States. Leon's parents want him to return home so that he could marry another omega. He told them that he would not. They told him that he needs an omega and he told them that he had four already and was not taking on another. They said he should get rid of them. He told them that they were not welcome to the wedding once he propose to them. He hung up before they could say anything else. He was upset after the call. The president also ended his call at the same time. They talked about work til it was dark. Leon arrived home not wanting to talk. Leon went out back to get some fresh air. Leon was trying to get what his parents want him to do out of his head. 'How could they do this now when I have four pregnant mates to think about,' he thought. Albert joined him outside. "What's wrong," Albert asked? "My parents want me to go home to get married to another omega," Leon said. "How could they you are their son," Albert said. Leon and Albert continued to talk til they both were tired. We all head to bed and fell asleep in our rooms. 

*Next morning*

Leon was the first to wake up again. He decided not to make breakfast this time. He heard a knock on the door. He walks over and opens the door to see his parents. "What do you want," he asked? "We thought that you would like to meet the omega before you marry him," Leon's mom said. Albert woke up and walks down stairs. "Who is that," she asked pointing at Albert? "That is one of my mates," he said. "No he is not," the new male omega said. "And mother of some of my unborn young," Leon said. Albert walked over. "Why are they here," Albert asked? "They are here because they want me to meet the omega before we 'marry'," Leon said. I woke up and headed down stairs to see that Leon was talking with his parents. I walk over. "Sorry but he will not be able to 'marry' someone else," I said. "I would like to you three to leave now," Leon said. "Come on they can't satisfy you at all," the red head omega said. Leon changes into his true form. "Nevermind," the male said. "I think it would be best if you three leave," Albert said. They left saying that they would be back. Leon changes back and is hugged by me and Albert. He hugs back. "You better," I asked? "Yeah," he said. We all sit down on the couch and watch the news to see what is going on. Chris and Claire then join us not knowing what happened.


	7. delivery of our young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon's mates are finally having their babies. Leon is happy that he is going to finally see his and his mates' babies.

    Leon's P.O.V. 

           I was with my mates all heavily pregnant waiting to have them. Albert was asleep on my lap. My parents are here as well as the omega male. Chris and the others are staying at the other end of the couch. The male was pressed against me as I was growling deep in my chest. "Come on Leon why are you acting like this," the male said. "Why am I acting like this well maybe because my parents are intervening with my love life when they know I'm an adult," I said. Albert was waiting for the male to leave me alone. I growled at the male as he got closer to me. Then he did the one thing that I didn't want him to me. He grabbed me by my crotch. I stood up and walked out and went for a walk. Albert and my other mates growled letting the male know they don't like him. Albert was the first to know that he was in labor. Chris and the others know that he was ready to deliver my pups. I met Jill and Carlos out on my walk. "Dude you okay," Carlos asked? "No," I said. "Why are you out here on a walk and not with your mates," Jill asked? "My parents and another male omega are there as well," I said. "What why," they both asked? "They want me to marry the male omega that they brought with them and I have four pregnant mates," I said. "Come on let's go back please," Jill asked? "Alright," I said as we walk back home. We arrive to see the male omega was standing over Albert as panted feeling pain go through his abdomen. "Get away from him now," I commanded. I walked over to Albert and kneeled by him. "Hey you okay," I asked? "Yeah just in labor," Albert said. "So we'll finally find out how many you and the others are carrying," I said. "Yes," Albert said as I pick him up. "Leave now," I said. "What why," my mother asked? "You try to force me into a marriage I don't want," I said as I head upstairs and to mine and Albert's room. Albert's abdomen contracts in pain as a contraction hits. He whines in pain as the pain hits him. The others follows after me and sits down on the bed. I lay Albert on our bed. I call Rebecca and tell her what's going on and asked how long it would take for her to get here. I finish and tell them what Rebecca said. 

            *Few hours later*

        Albert feels the head of one of the babies at his vaginal opening. I was told to wait outside as labor for all my mates continued as the other three had started to have contraction an hour after Albert's started. He started to push as a contraction starts feeling the baby move farther down. Rebecca said that the baby was crowning. Albert stopped waiting for the next contraction. He panted as the next contraction started and started to push again. The head of the baby starts to move more and more out of his vagina. He started to feel tired as he is waiting for the first baby to be born. Jill was sitting by me. "I can't believe that you are going to be a father soon," she said. "Same," I said. Albert was panting and pushing as each contraction starts and ends. The baby is almost born. The next contraction starts and he push. The baby was born and started to cry. "Is he okay," Albert asked? Rebecca picked the baby up and handed the baby to Albert. "Hey little one," Albert cooed. "Let's give him to his father and it's a baby boy," she said that to Albert as she was heading out to handing me my first born. "Hey look at you," I said as I was handed my son. Jill got a look at my son seeing that he is just the cutest. My son rested his head against my chest as he fell asleep in my arms. 

       *Several hours later*

         All of my mates had six babies each. They are all resting now so I was asked by Rebecca to watch them. Jill and Carlos had gone to bed after seeing all mine and my mates babies. Hunnigan walked in and saw that I was still up. "Hey Leon," Hunnigan said. "Hey I still can't believe that I'm a dad now," I said. "Same here but you need to work a lot more now," she said. "True," I said, "and I will."


	8. months later

Leon's P.O.V. 

           It's been months since my mates had our babies. Jake and his many siblings were almost a year old. Albert and everyone was asleep as I watching them. They see that I was here and not their mothers and they were happy as that I could get know each and every one of their personalities. My parents and that male omega are back as I was watching my children. "Who are they," the red headed male omega asked? "Mine and my mates' babies," I said. I stand up and pick up Jake. He laughed when I start to tickle him. I continue to tickle him as my parents and the male omega that is supposed to marry me, even though I have four mates and twenty-four babies, watch on. Albert wakes up to Jake laughing and gets up and over to where I am. "Hey honey," Albert said. "Hey," I said. Jake yawned and Albert took him from my arms and laid against his chest.  Jake nuzzled against Albert's chest. I purred seeing one of my mates and babies bonding. We nuzzle against each other before kissing. I walk out and get something to eat for me and Albert. I came back as the male omega tries to take Jake from Albert's arms causing him to cry. I put the food down on the counter in the pups' room so I can help Albert keep Jake in his arms. I change into my true form. I tower over every one of them. I growl letting the omega male know that I did not like what he is doing. The male back off knowing that I would not hesitate to protect my mates and pups. The rest of the pups whine knowing that I would protect them from a fake omega. "He is not an omega," I said. "How," my parents asked? "His scent," I said. Me and the new alpha attacked each other. I had blood running down my face on my left side. He could not get back up. Well I couldn't either. I was badly injured on my arms and right leg. Albert ran to my side. I growl at the other alpha. Hunnigan came and helped arrest him and my parents. I was taken to the hospital to get treated. I lay in my hospital bed asleep. The pups first time out of the house was not how I wanted it to be. The nurse and doctor were talking with my mates. They asked the usual questions about who was my mate. My mates say that they all are my mates. "So he must be rare," the nurse said. "He is extremely rare," Albert said. I slept as they told my mates that I would need my left arms and right leg amputated. Albert guessed that it was due to infection. I woke up just in time to hear that. They scheduled the surgery for next week. I knew that I would have to stay at the hospital til then. Albert and Ada talked as wait for them to leave so I can fall back to sleep. 

      *Few hours later*

    They left saying that they would be back tomorrow. The nurse said that it would only be a week til I can go home.


	9. Surgery time

Leon's P.O.V. 

               I was soon put under so they could remove my left arms and right leg. My mates wait at home to find out if I survived the surgery. The doctors are working hard to make sure that I survive. They have already removed my left arms and cleaned out the infection and replaced them with automail arms. Now they are working on my right leg. 

         *Few hours later*

          My surgery was done and I have new left arms and right leg. I was asleep when Albert came in. "How is he doctor," he asked? "He will make a full recovery," the doctor said. "That's great news," Albert said. The doctor leaves and Albert sits down on a chair near my hospital bed. I continue to sleep as I recover from the surgery. 

         *few weeks later*

     It's been a few weeks since my surgery. I was released just today. We are out and about so I could get use to my new limbs. I see Jake resting on Albert's side. "Hey," Albert said. "Hey you two," I said. My parents were here too. I did not talk to them as I continue to focus on Jake. I took him from Albert's arms and rested him against my side. Albert pressed himself against my other side. I purr laying my head on his. Chris and the others watch. We then decide to go shopping for toys and food. I continue to carry Jake as he got tired. My mates went to the adult section to get a few things for the bedroom. I head to the toy section. "Single dad," the store worker asked? "No me and his mother are here shopping and I thought since he was a brave boy for mommy while I was in surgery that I would get him a toy," I said. "Oh I didn't know," she said. I continue to look til I find the right toy a small plush raptor. I head to buy the toy as Albert and the others are done paying. I pay for it and we all leave. We get home as Jake wakes up. "Hey kiddo," I said, "finally awake." He nods barely awake. I get out before take the baby carrier out with him in it. I then head inside to put him to sleep with the rest of our babies. I also give him his plush raptor. I also bought plushes for my other children. I give them one each. They hug the plush in their sleep. I head back to Jake and kiss him on him forehead. I leave and head to mine and Albert's room and take off my pants and shirt. I lay down in nothing than my boxers. I try to get some sleep tonight.  My body had other plans as my dick responds to Albert's scent. Albert gets on the bed and crawls over to me and pulls off my boxers with a little help from me. My dick springs out. He takes it into his hand and mouth starting to give me a blowjob. "Really," I said. He nods since he had my big, fat dick in his mouth. I growl as he takes more in. I am not ready to help produce more young. Albert starts to deepthroat my dick. I cum down his throat. He then puts my dick back into my boxers after pulling them up. He then curls up by my side. "Night," I said yawning. "Night," he said almost asleep. We both fall asleep in each other's arms. Chris and Claire fell asleep after us as well as did Ada.


End file.
